


The Taming of the Lynch

by rainingravens



Series: An Illustrated Pynch [1]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish is trying his best, Angst and Feels, Bondage, Fanart, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Canon, Ronan Lynch is Bad at Feelings, canon level swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 13:56:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13055352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingravens/pseuds/rainingravens
Summary: Ronan will not listen to Adam so Adam is going to make him.





	The Taming of the Lynch

 

 

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/142422632@N06/28399476729/in/dateposted-public/)

 

 “NO, I don’t want to FUCKING TALK ABOUT IT! Why the FUCK would I want to talk about it?! Talking’s not going to make any fucking difference so just SHUT THE FUCK UP ABOUT IT!”

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/142422632@N06/39281459585/in/dateposted-public/)

Adam felt the car leap forward and he turned away and looked out the side door window…he didn’t want to SEE the asshole sitting next to him in the driver’s seat let alone hear him. His face fell and he tried hard not to make a sound. His position did not save him from the screech from the seat behind as,

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/142422632@N06/26307021288/in/dateposted-public/)

“KERAH!!” screamed Opal.

 

 Ronan’s lead foot came off the accelerator slightly and the car slowed a trifle, not enough to appease the little satyr in the back but sufficient to stop her shrieking. He could see her little fist waving at him in the rear vision mirror and she scowled at him hard enough to drill a hole in the back of his head. He ignored her yelling and kept his left hand on the wheel and his right on the gear stick. What a shit day it had turned into.

Adam continued neither looking at nor talking to his boyfriend all the way back to the Barns. All he wanted was to abandon the BMW as soon as they arrived and take off in his own car, away from there to…he didn’t know where. There was no school, no work. Until his attempt at talking and Ronan’s subsequent outburst, he had been enjoying an infrequent but thoroughly appreciated and enjoyed, actual whole day off. He’d think of somewhere, anywhere was better than within an enclosed space with the biggest asshole in Henrietta, perhaps the state, more likely the whole goddamn planet. Adam was seriously pissed and very hurt.

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/142422632@N06/40180111591/in/dateposted-public/)

 

Ronan kept looking down the driveway long after the Hondayota’s precipitous departure. He knew he had fucked up but what was new in that? He had a very bad feeling that this time things were a lot worse than usual. He stayed staring down the drive until interrupted by a hard hoof kick to his right shin.

“Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!! What the fuck is wrong with you, you little shit?! That fucking hurt!” he bellowed in agony. He hopped on one leg, looking down at the very angry satyr and rubbing his shin where he knew a massive bruise was brewing.

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/142422632@N06/25308074797/in/dateposted-public/)

 

Opal pointed up into Ronan’s face and yelled, “You hurt Adam!”

Because Ronan didn’t lie and because he knew she was right, he snarled at her and stalked past into the house, slamming his way upstairs, complete with all the doors between his and Adam’s room, formerly that of his parents.

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/142422632@N06/40180113481/in/dateposted-public/)

He threw himself on the bed and started gnawing on his wristbands, contemplating the possibility he could be sleeping alone tonight. And maybe more than just tonight…maybe forever. He gnawed harder.

 

 Adam drove as fast as his car would allow, whilst still keeping the shaking and shuddering and screaming from the gearbox to a minimum. He was driving in a blaze of hurt and anger, and he knew even as he kept going, this wasn’t the brightest thing he had ever done. But his emotional firestorm had put the normal Adam in the passenger seat and this out of control Adam firmly in the driver’s. 

Eventually he ran out of road, and coming back to himself he found he had driven to where Cabeswater had once existed. He stopped the car on the spot he had parked many times before, in that previous life that had been sans demon and boyfriend and from where he had set out on so many adventures during last summer and fall. That life had ended abruptly one November day and his life now no longer included a bond with a magical forest but one instead with an angry bald boy and a very small hoofed girl. He sighed, pulled out his keys and left the car unlocked because really, who would steal such a crappy, sad little car?

He walked to where the treeline started; missing the feeling of awe he used to feel upon entering Cabeswater. The trees here were still pretty, clad in their late spring foliage and rustling in the faint breeze but there was no sense of them listening to him and he knew if he spoke to them in Latin they would not speak back. But the leaves and branches waving over him, and the sound of twittering birds, and the occasional louder squawk calmed his mind and he was able to look back on his abortive conversation with Ronan and see where he had gone wrong.

Adam had thought bringing up the topic of him leaving in the fall while they were in the car would have been doing it during Ronan’s ‘happy time’ as he was rarely as contented as when driving (well, not really, not anymore, he was really contented most of the time if Adam was with him) and god knows, he had brought it up enough times before and got slammed doors and angry departures for his efforts. But once again the prospect of his boyfriend leaving for college had flipped all Ronan’s switches, all at once, and he had reverted in an instant to that old, hurtful, angry asshole he had been when Adam first met him.

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/142422632@N06/25308077737/in/dateposted-public/)

 

Adam wandered around through the wood, finding a stream running alongside a tiny clearing. He sat on a boulder below the bank, feet dabbling in the water, and watched it flow across his toes, feeling peace begin to fill him. He dearly loved his unapologetically cantankerous Irish asshole, no matter how uncooperative and belligerent he became, and though he had never come right out and said those three words to Ronan he knew that’s what he felt…it scared him sometimes, how much he did love him and how much it was going to hurt to leave the Barns and his two beloved scamps, three if he counted Chainsaw. And he did.

He put his normal analytical Adam brain to work, thinking of how he could bring up the subject again without triggering another Lynch sized meltdown. Or at least confining Ronan to one place so he could actually say what he needed. Short of tying him up…hey, that would work! He started to smile. Ronan liked when Adam got bossy and ordered him around, he LOVED it when Adam tied him up and made him fall to pieces. Just this time he would have to listen to a talk he had been avoiding for months before he got what he wanted. Adam smirked, thinking he’d have to use thicker rope this time and maybe lash him to the bedposts as well if the headboard wasn’t to break. Time to go home.

 

 Ronan heard the shitbox arrive back in the driveway, a couple of hours after it left. Dusk had fallen and the room was swathed in shadows. He could hear voices from the ground floor and then footsteps coming up the stairs and along the passage. They stopped outside the bedroom door and Ronan held his breath, he didn’t know what was going to step in…his brainy, soft and lovely boyfriend or a fire breathing dragon.

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/142422632@N06/40180118121/in/dateposted-public/)

 

The door opened, the light flicked on, and into the room came his boy, smiling at him with a twinkle in his eye and carrying a coil of rope. Ronan’s heart seized, oh my god, he thought, it’s play time, I should make him mad more often! Adam closed and locked the door then advanced toward him, still smiling, dropping the rope and himself to the floor beside the bed, level with Ronan’s chest. Adam reached out his right arm and gently stroked the side of Ronan’s face, his hand coming to rest on his jaw.

“Finished with your tantrum yet?” he asked softly.

“Me?!” replied Ronan curtly, “I’m not the one who fucking stormed off in his car!”

Adam hung his head. “That’s true, but you were still having a tantrum, even if it was just in our room. Opal said you swore at her and slammed all the doors and she hasn’t seen you since you came upstairs.”

“That little snitch! Anyway, I swore at her because she fucking kicked me in the shin! It fucking hurt, and there’s a big as bitching bruise on my leg that ain’t going away soon.”

Adam smiled to himself and continued speaking. “But you haven’t answered my question. Have you finished your tantrum?”

Ronan looked at him, reaching out and ruffling Adam’s soft, dusty hair. “I could be. Do I have any good reason to?”

“Could be. I thought I might tie you up and have my wicked way with you.” Adam replied with a smirk and his southern accent strong. “Would you like that?”

“Hot damn, I’m perfectly calm and collected and when can we start?!” said Ronan in a breathy voice. “Now? Please say now!”

Adam crawled up onto the bed, laying on top of Ronan, and kissing along his jawline. “Maybe.” He kissed down Ronan’s neck and along his collar bone, giving little kitten licks as he went. “But you have to be good. Can you be good? Can you not talk or do I need to gag you too?”

Ronan felt all the blood in him rush to his dick. “I can be good, I can be real good. I can be so fucking good, please, baby, make me be good,” he whimpered.

“Ok, clothes off!” Adam barked as he returned to his feet and picked up the coil. Ronan hastened to obey, stripping off everything and flinging them over the end of the bed. He lay back down and looked at Adam attentively.

“Hands on the headboard, and legs spread.” Adam ordered, keeping his eyes on Ronan’s face and not his swelling cock. Oh my god, he thought, I wanna…no! On with the plan. This has GOT to work.

Ronan lifted his hands above his head and spread his legs wide. He could hardly think through the haze in his brain, wanting more than anything, Adam’s hands and mouth on him.

Adam tied Ronan’s hands firmly to the headboard but not tight enough to cut off circulation. With the other end of the rope he carefully tied first one leg then the other to the end posts of the bed, again firmly but not tightly. When he had finished he asked Ronan if the ropes were ok and on the affirmative nod he went across the room and fetched a chair, placing it beside the bed and facing Ronan on an angle. He took a deep breath and sat down, fully clothed and silent.

Ronan looked at him. He looked some more when Adam neither said nor did anything, just sat, breathing unevenly and looking…odd. “What the fuck, Parrish? Are you just going to sit there all fucking night and LOOK at me?!”

“What if I am? Aren’t you supposed to be doing as you’re told? Aren’t you supposed to not be talking?”

Right, thought Ronan, he really IS playing games, I can do that too. “I’m very fucking sorry,” he said facetiously, “I’ll just shut the fuck up now and let you fucking well get on.”

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/142422632@N06/25308084877/in/dateposted-public/)

 

Adam was suddenly terrified. Everything had been going to plan, however now he was nearly ready to vomit over what he had to do. Ronan was going to go ballistic and maybe hurt himself, was it even worth the risk. Dammit, he thought, nothing else has worked, just do it. He took another deep breath and said “You’re going to lie there and listen to me. If you listen without getting upset, we’ll have some fun after. If not, we won’t.”

Ronan said nothing but his eyes narrowed and his cock visibly deflated. His breathing sped up and he started tugging at his bonds, hard, the headboard creaking. His legs thrashed and his body jack-knifed, trying to get the ropes loose but all that did was tighten the knots. A low but vicious stream of words began and his face was bright red and twisted.

 

“Stop that!” said Adam forcefully. “You refuse to discuss something that affects both of us and I had to do something! I’m leaving in the fall. I’m going to college and I won’t be living here with you and Opal. I know long distance is hard, and yes, you’d have to use your phone, and I know you hate your phone. But I bought one especially just to talk to you and Opal, and I’ll come back, this is my HOME! When I’m not at college I want to be here with you two. And when I’m not here I’ll miss you so much, and I thought you would miss me, not pretend I’m not going, and ignore everything, and get mad every time I bring it up.” He ran out of words and stopped, putting his head in his hands.

Ronan stopped struggling, still looking angry but starting to listen. Adam looked up at him again and burst out, “You stupid fucking asshole, I fucking LOVE YOU! I love every goddamn bit of every goddamn part of you and I want to come home to you, every break and every holiday and all summer, and I want you to come visit me, and I want you to bring Opal and Chainsaw, and annoy my roommate and scare everyone at school, and…” He couldn’t go on, his voice breaking, his eyes filling with tears and he had to cover his face with his hands and concentrate on breathing. God dammit, he was having a panic attack. He had Ronan tied up in front of him and he was having a fucking panic attack.

Ronan looked at the mess before him. His beautiful boy, sobbing and rubbing his eyes and gasping, and now bent over in the chair, hyperventilating. “Ad, it’s ok. It’s ok, Adam, just breathe!” There was no response, Adam leaning forward so his torso was on his legs. “ADAM! LOOK AT ME! Breathe with me.” He started breathing slow and as loud as he could. “Breathe, Adam, breathe with me!” He continued, even as he started getting lightheaded himself.

Adam quieted, his breath coming slower and more even until he lifted himself up and stumbled to the bed. “I’m sorry,” he cried, collapsing on the floor and laying his head on Ronan’s chest. “I’m so sorry,” as he started weeping again but no longer panicking.

 Ronan could do nothing but continue to repeat, “It’s ok, you’re ok, it’s ok.” His chest wet from Adam’s tears, his wrists and ankles starting to chaff, he needed Adam to untie him. “Hey, babe, come on, you’re ok now, untie me and we’ll sort this out.”

Adam very slowly lifted his head, and without looking at his face, untied the rope holding Ronan’s hands. He kissed each wrist as he laid them down by Ronan’s side. He stumbled to his feet and went and untied Ronan’s legs.

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/142422632@N06/39468421664/in/dateposted-public/)

 

Then he sat on the floor at the end of the bed where he couldn’t see Ronan and curled into himself. It had been a terrible idea. Ronan would want him to leave and who could blame him? He was an awful person. Who thinks it’s a good idea to tie up their boyfriend just to talk to them? Only a horrible, rotten, awful person like him.

He felt hands grasping his arms and lips in his hair and opening his eyes he saw his whole world wrapped around him, telling him, “I love you too. I love you so fucking much. You’re everything to me and I’m the one who should be sorry, I should have let you talk, I should have listened. Opal was right to kick me, you should kick me too.” At that Adam choked back a watery laugh and sat up straighter, his arms going round Ronan’s middle and his head tucking in to the crook of his neck.

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/142422632@N06/28399521129/in/dateposted-public/)

 

They sat huddled together for a while till Ronan stood and hauled Adam to his feet. Arms going round his boyfriend again he whispered in Adam’s right ear, “Come to bed, baby, and I promise I’ll listen and we’ll talk about this…and you owe me a wicked way, don’t think I’m letting you off.” He paused and pulled an arm from behind Adam, looking at the red welt and saying with a grimace, “But not till these fuckers are gone.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not American so my spelling may be different to yours...I did change arsehole to asshole, though why you guys have donkey bums I know not!


End file.
